The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of poinsettia, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘NPCW15235’. ‘NPCW15235’ was discovered in 2009 from an X-ray irradiation mutation of the parent variety ‘NPCW07120’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,222) which is commercially known as CHRISTMAS FEELINGS ‘Pink’.
In May 2010, ‘NPCW15235’ was first asexually propagated by apical vegetative cuttings. ‘NPCW15235’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via apical vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.